Fixing Your Act
by Xviera Siramad
Summary: One lonely day in the Ghost Zone, Amorpho runs into a young girl by the name Xviera not me . What first was a harmless prank turns into a conversation between the two about Amorpho and his problems. Mayeb Xviera can help. A/N:I need a better title.....


**(A/N: Hey guys. This is my first attempt at a Danny Phantom story. I decided to write a story about Amorpho since I only found one on this site about him. What a shame. Anyways, just so you know, that girl with him in the story is just my OC Xviera. I just decided to use her in this since the therapist lady was already used in the other Amorpho fic and I wanted to use someone new to the DP world.)**

**Disclaimer and Claimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters from the show, but I do own Xviera.**

With a sigh, the faceless ghost flew through the Ghost Zone with nothing to do. Ten minutes had gone by as he floated past every door, rock, and portal in the Ghost Zone. He sighed once more as he continued to feel lonely. Why was this ghost feeling lonely you ask? Well, it's because he doesn't have a face. He feels that without a face, he's not special or unique and that no one will pay attention to him because of it.

This ghost you see is a mischievous prankster known as Amorpho. He's not really known throughout either the Ghost Zone or the human world. That's why he morphs into things to get attention. Yes that's right, he's a shape shifter.

As Amorpho flew through the Ghost Zone, he spotted a young girl sitting on a large rock that was shaped in an odd way. The rock itself was twisted with many loops and holes. It looked kind of like a roller coater. Sitting on the very edge of the rock, the girl was hugging her knees as she stared into space.

Feeling curious and a little mischievous, Amorpho morphed into what looked like a small ghost dog to startle her. He flew towards the girl and noticed something rather ironic. The girl in front of him had long brown hair, dog ears, a long fluffy dog tail, and purple eyes with slits. She was a dog girl I guess you could say.

Once Amorpho landed on the rock, the girl's ears twitched and she immediately looked over at him. She gave him a small smile that quickly disappeared as she turned her back towards the other direction. Frowning slightly at this, Amorpho walked over to her and brushed up against her.

After a second, Amorpho felt the girl stroking his back saying, "You're lonely too, huh?" Amorpho barked as he climbed into her lap and whimpered. "Hmm…I wonder what you're doing way out here little guy," said the girl as she pet the 'dog' in her lap. Amorpho barked again as he quickly got off.

"Hmm…let's see if I can startle her," he thought as he morphed back into his faceless form. The girl stared at him with an emotionless expression and said, "So…there was something odd about you. The moment I saw you, I had a feeling you weren't just some ghost dog." She stood up and continued, "So, why did you approach me?"

Amorpho stared at her for a moment in disappointment that his trick didn't work, but soon replied, "I was just wandering around and saw you looking all lonesome. I figured why not say hi?" The girl looked at him skeptically, but held out her hand and said, "I'm Xviera. Nice to meet you" He hesitated, but Amorpho shook her hand and said, "Amorpho. Likewise."

With her face deprived of emotion, Xviera sat down at the edge of the rock with her legs hanging off the edge. Amorpho sat next her while studying her. Her brown hair went down to her waist and her ears drooped slightly. She wore a white mid-rift shirt with thick straps, black boot cut pants, black combat boots, a black jacket, and a black collar around her neck with a Yin Yang pendant attached to it.

The two sat in silence for a while and it was slightly awkward. Though both of them were uncomfortable with the silence, neither one said a thing. A few more minutes passed until Xviera couldn't take it any longer and spoke, "So…um, you're faceless?" It came out more as a statement than a question.

Amorpho realized this and said, "Indeed I am. It's a bit lonely being that way." Xviera's ears perked up a bit at that statement. "Why's that?" she asked without looking at him. "Because nobody notices you," he replied.

At this, she turned her head to face him. "Really? I'd think you'd get lots of attention for being faceless. I mean, it's not every day you meet someone like that," she said. "Huh? Well nobody notices me…"

Xviera thought about this for a moment. "Nobody notices him…wait a minute…" she thought. "Hm…Nobody notices you? Did you ever think there was another reason for it other than being faceless?" Amorpho stared at her in confusion. "What does she mean?" he wondered. "What? I don't know," he replied in slight frustration.

"Tell me, what do you do to gain attention?" Xviera asked, now sitting crisscross and facing the shape shifter. "Well, I morph into other people and pull tricks on them," he replied. "That's your problem…Right before we started having this conversation you changed into a dog to get my attention. I didn't know you weren't a ghost dog though. I hadn't realized what or who you were," stated the young girl.

"I don't quite follow you," said Amorpho. As her ears drooped, Xviera sighed and explained, "By changing your appearance, you're disguising yourself. Nobody knows who you are, because they don't know it's you pulling the pranks. No one's going to know who you are unless you stop hiding behind the identities of others. If you show who you really are, then maybe you'll at least make a friend. Understand?"

Realization dawned on Amorpho as he repeated the words in his mind. "Yes, I understand what you're getting at. Just how do I start though? All I've ever really done is prank people and I don't see how I'll be getting any friends that way any time soon. People nowadays just don't have a sense of humor," said the shape shifter as he lowered his head a bit.

"You can always start with me. I mean, you do have my attention after all. Oh, and lucky for you I have a sense of humor. Even though you surprised me earlier (though I didn't let it show) it's not like I was mad," said Xviera as she stood up. "So what do ya say Amorpho? Want to keep me around? I am housebroken," said the dog girl with a smile as she held out a hand to him.

Amorpho looked at her hand in shock. No one's ever bothered to talk to him let alone be his friend. This was both weird and new to him, but nonetheless he took her hand. Though she couldn't see it, he was giving her a small smile. "You know, I may have just met you, but if you bother to talk to someone as invisible as me then maybe you're not all bad," said Amorpho as he stood up. Xviera smiled at him once more as they floated off into some other part of the Ghost Zone.

"Hey….do you mind if I crash at your place for a bit? I don't have a home here since I came only a few days ago," asked Xviera. "…I don't see why not. It'd be nice to have a little company anyways," replied the shape shifter.

"By the way, do you like cats?" asked Amorpho. "I was friends with one. Why do you ask?" Xviera asked. "No important reason. It's just there's a ghost who lives nearby me who loves cats," replied the shape shifter. Amorpho stopped suddenly and turned to her.

"Tell me, how did you end up here?" he asked. "Well, it was on Tuesday and I was in fight with my enemy's son…"


End file.
